Como de costumbre
by alichicookie
Summary: Todos saben lo molesto que es ser consciente de tu propia respiración o de las veces que parpadeas. Igual de molesto es levantarte un día y hacerte consciente de algo que llevas viviendo todos los días: sus gestos, su llanto, su risa… La presencia de tu alma gemela.
1. Chapter 1

El chirrido que producían las zapatillas contra el suelo del gimnasio. Los balones que daban sonoros golpes, y los gritos de los jugadores. Básicamente era eso lo que se escuchaba. La sesión de entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno estaba siendo bastante intensa ese día, y se notaban las buenas vibraciones que había entre los miembros del equipo. A pesar de todo, Daichi estaba preocupado. A lo largo de aquella mañana, había notado que algo andaba mal. Tenía que ser algo sutil, porque parecía que el resto de sus compañeros no habían notado nada, y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso.

No fue hasta casi el final del día, cuando estaban practicando los pases, cuando lo vio: era Sugawara. A pesar de que parecía estar concentrado en los pases y sonreía a todo el mundo como de costumbre, tenía la mirada triste y parecía alicaído… ¿O era sólo imaginación de Daichi? Decidió no darle muchas vueltas en ese momento al recibir un balonazo en el hombro, pero a los cinco minutos se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Sugawara estaba lanzándole a Kageyama miradas esporádicas.

"Oh, no. Otra vez no". En ese momento el entrenador Ukai dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, y el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios. El ambiente era el usual: los gritos de Kageyama, el entusiasmo de Hinata, las risas de Nishinoya y Tanaka, la exasperación de Tsukishima, y la silenciosa pero animada observación de esa escena por parte del resto de miembros. Todo aquello ya se había convertido en rutina a aquellas alturas del curso. Se asearon, se cambiaron, y fueron saliendo poco a poco. Al final, Sugawara despidió a Asahi, asegurándole que él se encargaría de ordenar lo que quedara y cerrar. Fue entonces cuando Daichi, que había estado esperando en la puerta del vestuario, entró poco después. Vio a Sugawara recogiendo las cosas de su taquilla, y notó que los nudillos de la mano que estaba sujetando la puerta estaban blancos.

\- Suga.

\- ¿Hm? Oh, ¡Daichi! – dijo al girarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa – Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos. ¿Había estado llorando…? No. Daba más la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero ahora que Daichi estaba delante se estaba conteniendo. Ese era un aspecto de Sugawara que él conocía muy bien; siempre se guardaba sus problemas personales para sí, pues odiaba preocupar al resto del grupo. Y él odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así.

\- Oye… ¿estás bien? – cruzó los brazos en un gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Hoy en el entrenamiento has estado un poco… diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? No sé a qué te refieres exactamente, pero no sé a qué viene la preocupación. No me pasa nad… – al cruzarse con la mirada escéptica de Daichi, se paró en seco. No solía tener problemas para mentir, de hecho podía ser bastante bueno en ello. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de Daichi. – Está bien, sí, a lo mejor he estado un poco disperso. Pero no es nada, de verdad.

\- ¿Con disperso te refieres a que no parabas de mirar a Kageyama? – preguntó Daichi mientras se sentaba en el banquillo debajo de la taquilla. Suga, sentándose a su lado, abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta y lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que había dado justo en el clavo. Apartó la mirada.

\- Es sólo que… – lanzó un profundo suspiro, bajando los hombros en señal de derrota – Sé lo que le dije al entrenador Ukai. Sé que Kageyama es un prodigio que hay que aprovechar al máximo, y que yo estaré ahí siempre que pase algo. Y sigo entrenando duro por el equipo, sigo entrenando duro para no ponérselo fácil a Kageyama, y aun así… Tengo la sensación de que me estoy quedando atrás, de que todos están avanzando y de que se están olvidando de mí… Creo que me estoy volviendo un lastre, y quiero seguir jugando, y no… – en algún momento de todo lo que estaba diciendo, se le había quebrado la voz, y Daichi tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a derrumbar. Instintivamente, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo.

\- Eh, vamos, no digas eso.

\- Lo siento… Sólo estoy siendo egoísta. – dijo Sugawara mientras enterraba el rostro en su hombro.

\- No, escúchame: tienes todo el derecho del mundo a querer jugar más. Es nuestro último año, es lógico que no te agrade estar en el banquillo, ¡eres humano! Pero ni se te ocurra decir que eres un lastre o que nos estamos olvidando de ti, ¿me oyes? Eres casi como el alma del equipo. Eres capaz de conectar con tus compañeros de una manera que Kageyama no sabe, y conoces los pases ideales de cada uno de nosotros. No eres tan fácil de sustituir, Suga. Eres el único que puede levantarnos la moral cuando la tenemos por los suelos, ¿crees que los demás no lo tienen en cuenta? Si tú te vienes abajo, nosotros vamos detrás. Así que no te preocupes por tonterías, ¿vale? El equipo te necesita. Y yo también.

Suga empezó a temblar en sus brazos, y él lo cogió por los hombros apresuradamente para verle la cara y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, casi enfadado.

\- Eso sí que no. Prohibido llorar.

El chico de pelo cenizo rio débilmente ante la exagerada seriedad del capitán, mientras una lágrima empezaba a resbalar por su ojo izquierdo. Daichi enseguida fue a secársela con su pulgar, pasando por el lunar que tenía Suga en esa zona. Siempre le había hecho gracia ese lunar. Siguió acariciando con el dedo el lunar, y sonrió con alivio al observar que su compañero estaba mucho mejor. No le gustaba verlo triste. Verlo triste significaba no ver su auténtica sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan amplia, tan afectiva, que le hacía a uno sentir como en casa. Ahora que estaba feliz otra vez, podía ver el brillo vivaz de sus ojos. Se fijó en el color de sus mejillas que contrastaba con su piel pálida, y le pareció de alguna manera adorable.

\- Gracias, Daichi.

Por alguna razón, a Daichi no le pareció oír nada mientras decía esas palabras, pues en ese momento se percató del movimiento sus labios, que parecían suaves y cálidos. Qué extraño, pensó. No solía fijarse mucho en los rasgos de las personas, y mucho menos en los labios de nadie. No sabía qué había pasado con el tiempo. Daba la sensación de que su alrededor había desaparecido, y sólo podía fijarse en Suga, en su pelo, su lunar, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca…

\- Um…

Aquello, más que la voz de una persona, daba la sensación de ser una bofetada de la realidad. Ambos se percataron de lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro, y giraron la cabeza bruscamente para ver al profesor Takeda en la puerta. Levantándose con gran sobresalto, Daichi se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta de la taquilla de Sugawara, que seguía abierta, y acabó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y torciéndose de dolor.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Daichi, ¿¡estás bien!?

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! Se me había olvidado una carpeta aquí, ¡y como pensaba que ya se habían ido todos…! – exclamó el profesor con gran agobio mientras se acercaba para ayudar a levantarlo.

\- N-no, no deberíamos haber tardado tanto en salir nosotros… – murmuró el capitán mientras se levantaba con dificultad. El bombeo de la cabeza le estaba empezando a molestar bastante, a pesar de que estaba aplicando presión con la mano. Y entonces vio la cara de horror que estaba poniendo Sugawara.

\- ¡Estás sangrando!

\- ¡Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería!

\- ¡No, está bien! Mi casa está cerca, me lo miraré allí…

\- ¿Estás seguro? – la preocupación que mostraba el rostro del profesor era evidente.

\- Sí, no pasa nada…

\- Entonces te acompaño.

Con una mirada decisiva, Suga terminó de recoger sus cosas, cerró su taquilla, cogió también la bolsa de Daichi y lo acompañó hasta la salida, mientras se despedía del profesor Takeda y pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido. Empezaron a caminar, despacio. Todo parecía ir normal, pero a mitad del camino Daichi comenzó a marearse, y tuvo que ir el resto del trayecto agarrado a Suga, lo que le pareció bastante bochornoso. Sin embargo a Suga no pareció importarle. Como de costumbre. De hecho, durante todo el camino tenía puesta su mirada de preocupación en su amigo, como de costumbre, y cuando éste empezó a sentirse mareado, se aseguró de sujetarlo firmemente para que no sufriera ninguna caída, como de costumbre. Aparte, fue sonriéndole y animándole todo el rato, como si estuvieran en un partido… Como de costumbre. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Daichi se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

\- Eso díselo a mi taquilla. ¡La pobre está traumatizada! – exclamó Suga con fingida indignación.

Daichi sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que si se reía el dolor iría a peor. Sugawara sí que rio al ver su cara congestionada.

\- Bueno, gracias otra vez. Por lo de antes – le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón suave –. Ponte bien, ¿vale?

Se alejó despidiéndose con la mano mientras Daichi hacía lo mismo desde la entrada de su casa. Luego, éste entró en casa, y tuvo que soportar la histeria de su madre y las riñas de su padre mientras le curaban la cabeza. Más tarde, ya tumbado sobre su cama, contemplando la mano que anteriormente había estrechado Suga, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día. En las clases. El entrenamiento. La expresión rota de su mejor amigo. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… Dio gracias a los dioses de que Takeda hubiese pasado por allí, porque no sabía qué demonios habría pasado si realmente hubiera besado a Sugawara Koushi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata y Kageyama se encontraban compitiendo, tal y como habían hecho siempre, haciendo una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero al gimnasio. Era demasiado temprano; ni siquiera había salido el sol. Ambos se sentían llenos de energía mientras corrían en el ambiente fresco de la mañana, gritando a pleno pulmón mientras aceleraban al máximo. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba dejando a Kageyama atrás, y mientras doblaba la esquina, pensó: "hoy seré yo". Y entonces vio la puerta del gimnasio. Y se paró en seco. Kageyama, nada más doblar la esquina, se encontró de bruces con Hinata, no dándole tiempo a frenar. Chocó contra él y acabaron los dos en el suelo, Kageyama encima de él.

\- ¡Idiota! – gritó furioso mientras le golpeaba la cabeza – ¿¡Por qué te has parado!?

\- ¡Ow! Es que…

\- ¿¡Es que qué, imbécil!?

\- ¡Ay! ¡Mira! – levantó el brazo para señalar con el dedo hacia la entrada del gimnasio, y Kageyama dejó de tirarle del pelo.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, bostezando y con ojos soñolientos, estaba Sugawara. A Kageyama se le puso la misma cara de extrañeza que tenía hace unos instantes Hinata. ¿Desde cuándo Sugawara madrugaba tanto? No es como si llegara tarde a las clases o al entrenamiento, sólo que generalmente se limitaba llegar a la hora.

Hinata y Kageyama algunas veces se encontraban con Tanaka, o con Nishinoya, normalmente cuando estaban muy emocionados con un partido que se encontraba próximo. Otras veces se encontraban con Takeda, o con Kiyoko, pero eso era bastante normal, ya que eran el profesor y la mánager y a veces tenían cosas que organizar. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que veían a Sugawara abrir el gimnasio.

Así, mientras Suga giraba la llave de la puerta, oyó a su espalda unos pasos acelerados.

\- ¡Sugawara-san!

\- ¿Eh…? Ah, Hinata, Kageyama. ¡Buenos días! – todavía tenía los ojos medio cerrados mientras saludaba a sus compañeros que se acercaban corriendo.

\- Buenos días… ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, senpai?

\- Oh, bueno… No he podido dormir muy bien esta noche, así que me he levantado antes de lo normal… ¿Y vosotros?

\- ¡Yo siempre llego aquí sobre estas horas! – afirmó Hinata orgulloso.

\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Va en serio? Chicos, ¿es que vosotros nunca descansáis? – Suga ya se sentía el doble de cansado con sólo haber oído a Hinata.

\- Bueno, yo llegaría a horas más normales, pero es que este idiota se piensa que puede ganarme en una carrera.

\- ¡Oye! – a Hinata enseguida se le subió el color a las mejillas al sentirse ofendido – Si mal no recuerdo, íbamos 97 a 91, ¡y hoy iba a ser 97 a 92 porque te estaba ganando!

\- ¡Tch! ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees, enano!

\- ¿¡Qué me has llamado, majestad!?

"Ya estamos otra vez". Frente contra frente, como siempre, gruñéndose el uno al otro y con la impresión de que se iban a pegar en cualquier momento. A Sugawara le parecía increíble el hecho de que cuando estaban en la pista, cualquier pequeño detalle de Kageyama podía intimidar a Hinata, y sin embargo fuera de ella ese temor respetuoso parecía que se desvanecía en la nada.

\- Venga, chicos, dejadlo de una vez – dijo mientras les daba a ambos una suave colleja. Ambos se quedaron aturdidos por el toque, pestañeando varias veces. Aquella reacción siempre le hacía gracia a Suga, que reía para sus adentros –. Venid adentro y ayudadme con las redes, por favor.

Así, entraron, encendieron las luces, y empezaron a sacar las cosas. Mientras Suga colocaba uno de los postes, se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

\- Un momento… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros si llegáis tan temprano aquí? Se supone que a los de primer año no les dejan las llaves, ¿no?

\- Ah… Bueno… – Hinata se rascó la nariz, parecía un poco avergonzado – La verdad es que nos quedamos esperando hasta que viene alguien.

\- ¿Pero no os aburrís estando tanto tiempo en la puerta?

\- Qué va, no nos quedamos en la puerta. Nos vamos a sentarnos bajo los árboles esos que hay ahí al lado. Hablamos de los partidos que ha habido en la tele, de nuestras cosas… Y, bueno, a veces nos bfffffffffffffffffffppbbfftt… – Kageyama parecía haber surgido de la nada lanzando un manotazo a la cara de Hinata, presionándole la mano en la boca de manera que no pudiera decir nada más.

\- Deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame a sacar la red, ¡idiota!

Y de esa manera, un Kageyama ruborizado y un Hinata confuso se fueron al cuarto de los materiales. Esa escena dejó un poco intrigado a Sugawara; no sabía que esos dos fueran capaces de pasar tiempo juntos fuera del horario escolar, o de las actividades del club.

Aquello le recordó a esa vez que conoció a Daichi en el club, en su primer año. No tenía ningún amigo, y se sentía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo al participar en las actividades del equipo. Y a pesar de que a mitad de curso ya había hecho buenas migas con todos sus compañeros, el primero fue Daichi. Desde el principio siempre tuvo unas grandes habilidades, y siempre fue una gran persona que apoyaba a todo el mundo: tenía dotes de capitán en la sangre ya desde el primer año.

Pero quitando los detalles del voleibol y el compañerismo, Daichi se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que habían congeniado, y la facilidad con la que se sincronizaban para todo. Ambos tenían la sensación de poder leer el pensamiento del otro, y eran al mismo tiempo el soporte del otro para cualquier cosa. Suga recordó con una sonrisa la cantidad de veces que Daichi le había ayudado a levantarse en sus momentos más difíciles.

Sin ir más lejos, ayer mismo fue él quien estuvo con Suga cuando le había dado el bajón. Él fue el que le animó con un puñado de palabras, que Suga sabía que las decía con sinceridad. Siempre lo hacía: "… Así que no te preocupes por tonterías, ¿vale? El equipo te necesita. Y yo también". Por alguna extraña razón, aquella última frase hizo que el corazón de Suga latiera más deprisa, y se sintió lleno de emoción, lo que le hizo temblar. Lo que hizo Daichi a continuación lo dejó anonadado: sintió su cómo rostro quedaba entre las manos de Daichi, y se quedó perdido en su mirada, que de alguna forma parecía muy intensa en aquel momento… Hasta que vino el profesor Takeda.

Y con ese recuerdo del día anterior le asaltó una duda repentina: ¿Era por eso que no había podido dormir por la noche? ¿Porque había estado pensando en sus manos fuertes y seguras, que habían estado acariciando su rostro para consolarlo mientras él se quedaba hipnotizado por su mirada…?

\- ¡Suga!

Este dio un respingo al oír su nombre. Al darse la vuelta para ver quién había gritado, vio a Tanaka moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención mientras Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Asahi y gran parte del grupo entraban al gimnasio.

\- Ah, ¡buenos días!

\- Buenos días… ¿Qué, se está a gusto en las nubes o qué? Te he llamado tres veces.

\- ¿En serio? Heh, perdón, supongo que es porque no he dormido mucho hoy…

\- ¡Hey Suga! – Nishinoya, enérgico como siempre, se acercó corriendo al lugar donde estaban Tanaka y él – Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Estás colorado! – exclamó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡N-no es verdad! – "Maldita sea", pensó mientras notaba arder sus mejillas. El hecho de que se lo señalaran acentuaba más su rubor.

\- Bah, qué más da eso – dijo Tanaka quitándole importancia mientras agitaba la mano –. Al menos está mejor que ayer.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡Es verdad! – gritó Hinata. Sugawara lo vio acercarse con Kageyama. Traían los balones. Eso significaba que ya habían puesto la red hace rato. Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado embobado? – Ayer estabas como bwooooooohh, y hoy estás más como, ¡sweeeeeessshh! – mientras decía aquello, Kageyama asentía seriamente con los brazos cruzados, dándole la razón.

Y aunque el resto no entendía la jerga de aquellos dos, dejaba bastante claro que el humor de Suga era mucho peor el día anterior.

\- Entonces, ¿todos lo notasteis…? ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?

\- Pues claro que lo notamos, tonto. Íbamos a preguntarte a ver qué te pasaba, pero entonces vimos al capitán y lo dejamos, porque estaba claro que iba a hablar contigo después – mencionó Tanaka mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraído.

"¿Crees que los demás no lo tienen en cuenta?", le había dicho el día anterior. Suga sonrió. Muchas veces le reconfortaba que Daichi tuviera razón.

\- ¡Buenas! – el entrenador Ukai entró por la puerta seguido de Takeda – Oh, ¿ya está todo preparado? Bien, bien. ¿Entonces empezamos ya?

\- Uuh… ¿No ha venido todavía el capitán? – preguntó Asahi tímidamente.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Daichi?

\- Ah… Ayer se dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, a lo mejor hoy no viene – "Aunque siempre me manda un mensaje avisándome", pensó Suga.

\- Bah, pues nada, ¡empezad a correr! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Todos empezaron a trotar, y cuando Tanaka y Noya alcanzaron a Suga, le dieron palmadas en la espalda.

\- Venga, deja de preocuparte, ¡seguro que al tío se le han pegado las sábanas y está roncando ahora mismo!

\- ¿…Uh? ¿Qué?

\- Tío, con cualquier otra cosa no, ¡pero cuando se trata de Daichi eres un libro abierto! – ambos rieron mientras lo adelantaban.

Al oír aquello, decidió no pensar más en él durante el resto del día… Si lo hacía, se iba a volver paranoico.

Sin embargo, más tarde se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, en la hora del almuerzo, y mirando su móvil. Había mandado ya 7 mensajes, y se disponía a escribir un octavo al ver que seguía sin respuesta. Se sentía estúpido por estar tan preocupado cuando seguramente debería dejarlo descansar y ya. Además, ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas? ¿Quería verlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo que decirle? Claramente no, y eso de querer verlo sin motivo le estaba frustrando: era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Soltó un gruñido lastimero mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el pupitre, cansado.

\- Oh, ¡hey Dai! Ya te vale tío, me has dejado solo en historia… ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

Suga se sintió mucho más estúpido al sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón mientras levantaba la cabeza rápidamente, para ver cómo entraba por la puerta la razón de su paranoia.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi abrió los ojos empapado en sudor; se encontraba confuso. Y cansado. Miró el reloj de su despertador, y vio que se había despertado diez minutos antes de que sonara. Creía recordar haber tenido un sueño muy extraño y embarazoso, pero nada más despertarse ya lo había olvidado completamente. Todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza. En esos diez minutos estuvo pensando qué hacer, pues no se encontraba bien ni física ni mentalmente. Estaba hecho un lío por la estúpida situación del día anterior, y pensó que tal vez no pasaría nada si faltaba ese día a clases. Total, ese día no tenía ninguna clase importante y le vendría bien pasar un día alejado de todo para despejar la cabeza, en todos los sentidos. Se lo comunicó a su madre, cosa que a ella le pareció bien, y se acostó de nuevo.

Más tarde, le sonó el teléfono justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. Lo buscó a tientas mientras gruñía y maldecía su estupidez por no haberlo puesto en silencio. Al encender la pantalla vio que era un mensaje. De Suga.

"hola! estoy ahora mismo en el descanso del entrenamiento… y nada, como veo que no me has mandado un mensaje me ha extrañado. estas bien? como tienes la cabeza?"

Mierda. Se le había olvidado. Siempre le avisaba cuando iba a faltar a clase por lo que sea. ¿Debería responderle? No quería preocuparlo… Pero por otra parte, ¿qué le iba a decir? No le gustaba mentirle, y decirle "no he ido a clases porque no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo" no parecía lo ideal tampoco. Justo cuando estaba preguntándose qué hacer, recibió otro mensaje.

"bueno, a lo mejor es que sigues durmiendo. pues nada, bella durmiente, cuando despiertes me dices algo. y mejorate!"

Daichi sonrió. Decidió tomar la excusa que le había dado Suga de estar dormido para no tener que contestar, y cerró los ojos para recuperar algo de sueño. Al rato le volvió a sonar el móvil.

"sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me cuesta el doble mantener a raya a tanaka y a noya si no estas tu… creo que eres el unico capaz de parar sus gritos de entusiasmo ^_^;"

Aquello le hizo reír. Se imaginó al pobre Suga intentando parar a esos dos, y se sintió un poco mal por no estar allí para ayudarlo. Pero luego, pensándolo mejor… Suga era sobradamente capaz de cuidarlos a todos, le había visto hacerlo un millón de veces, y esa era una de las cualidades que le hacía merecedor de ser vice capitán: el saber qué hacer, y mantener a todo el grupo bajo control con el cuidado y el carácter de una madre. De hecho, de vez en cuando a Daichi le gustaba chincharle llamándole "mamá", cosa que a Suga no le hacía mucha gracia.

Pasado el rato, recibió otro mensaje.

"acaba de terminar la clase de historia. el profe ha mandado un trabajo de las pags 394-395, dice que podemos hacerlo en parejas. puedo pasarme luego por tu casa?"

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a despejarse la mente si no paraba de recibir mensajes de Suga? Además que el plan tampoco estaba muy bien pensado. Su rutina se basaba en pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él; seguro que notaba algo raro si ponía excusas para no verse. ¿…Tal vez debería actuar con normalidad? Tal vez. Tal vez aquello que le estaba preocupando tanto solo era una tontería, y se olvidaría de ello si hacía lo de costumbre en su día a día. Le volvió a sonar el móvil.

"creo que también me voy a llevar lo de mates porque vas a necesitar que alguien te explique esto (a no ser que al acabar la clase tampoco lo haya entendido yo, porque entonces si vamos a estar en un lio)"

Guau, Sugawara Koushi usando el móvil en mitad de una clase. Eso era nuevo. Decidió entonces levantarse y vestirse para ir a clase, cosa que empezó a parecerle mucho mejor que quedarse allí recibiendo mensajes de Suga todo el día sin atreverse a responderlos.

Al salir de casa volvió a recibir otro.

"de verdad que sigues durmiendo? o es que me estas ignorando?"

Más le valía darse prisa. Recibió un último mensaje mientras entraba por el patio.

"ugh, olvida ese ultimo mensaje. soy un pesado, lo se. seguramente si estaras descansando… tan grave es lo de la cabeza? me siento un poco culpable… bueno, ya te dejo. dime algo cuando despiertes por favor"

La culpa sí que empezó a reconcomerle a él por dentro mientras subía las escaleras. La verdad es que a él jamás se le habría ocurrido ignorar o evitar a Suga, siempre había sido sincero y directo con él. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta forma tan estúpida? ¿Sólo por lo que pasó ayer? No podía cambiar las cosas por una chorrada, ¡tenía que olvidarlo de una vez! Porque era sólo eso, una chorrada. Un desliz. Firmemente decidido a dejar todo eso atrás, abrió la puerta de la clase para que le asaltara de pronto uno de sus compañeros de clase.

\- Oh, ¡hey Dai! Ya te vale tío, me has dejado solo en historia… ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

\- Ah… Lo siento, me he quedado dormido…

\- ¿En serio? – soltó el aire con incredulidad, y giró la cabeza cuando un amigo suyo lo llamó – Bueno, luego hablamos – dijo mientras se alejaba.

En ese momento, Daichi alzó la vista hacia su pupitre para encontrarse con un par de ojos color marrón que conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien. Estaban abiertos como platos, y lo miraban directamente a él. Le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras se acercaba al pupitre.

\- Ah… Hola…

\- Hola… ¿Qué tal la cabeza? – su mejor amigo y compañero de pupitre lo estaba escudriñando de arriba a abajo.

\- Bien, mucho mejor – sonrió. Suga entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque no te ves muy bien… A lo mejor deberías haberte quedado en la cama.

\- Hah, ¿y dejarte a ti aquí muerto de la preocupación? – para cuando Daichi se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ya era tarde. Se tapó la boca mientras veía la reacción de Suga, una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

\- ¡O sea que sí habías leído mis mensajes! – exclamó. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- ¡Ow!

\- Idiota… Si me hubieras contestado no estaría "preocupado" – se puso a mirar al frente, bajando la mirada y apoyando la barbilla en la mano.

\- Uh… Lo siento… Me quedé dormido y como me levanté tarde, los leí mientras desayunaba… – aquella mentira fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No supo si se la había tragado o no, pero el hecho de que se había tenido que inventar algo para engañarlo le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Si no se hubiese comportado como un imbécil, nada más despertarse le hubiese mandado un mensaje diciendo algo parecido a "hoy no voy a clase, no me encuentro bien". Y no se hubiese sentido mal al decirlo, porque era verdad – Oye… ¿Y tú estás bien? – aparte de la notable irritabilidad que había surgido en Sugawara, Daichi se percató de que tenía ojeras y tenía un aire de cansancio.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Una noche mala. Sólo eso.

A Daichi le dio la impresión de que Suga estaba avergonzado, pero había apartado la mirada tan rápidamente que no pudo leerlo en sus ojos.

A partir de ese momento, intentó pasar el día lo más normalmente posible. Y fue bastante fácil, la verdad. Poco a poco volvió a sentirse cómodo alrededor de Suga, y realizaron juntos las actividades cotidianas de forma natural. La única pega fue que, alguna que otra vez, Daichi fue consciente. Demasiado consciente. Un gesto de Suga, alguna broma que soltaba de vez en cuando… Esas pequeñas cosas que antes parecían normales, ahora le hacían arder las mejillas, y éste rezaba a los dioses para que Suga no lo notara.

Pero lo peor fue el entrenamiento después de clase. Se estaban concentrando en reforzar sus puntos fuertes, dividiéndose en un equipo centrado en el ataque y otro en la defensa. Todos se encontraban revueltos y animados porque el entrenador les había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ellos y se lo diría al acabar el entrenamiento.

Así que todos se estaban esforzando, pero, por otra parte, estaban distraídos por la misma razón. No paraban de hablar entre ellos y despistarse, así que para volver a conseguir la concentración el entrenador decidió hacer que los dos equipos hicieran algo diferente: haciendo una fila india cada uno en su campo, el armador del equipo atacante pasaría el balón al primero de la fila para que rematara, mientras que en el equipo defensivo, el primero de la fila se limitaría a recibir el balón. Así, en el equipo atacante se encontraban Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Hinata y Kageyama de armador, mientras que en el equipo defensivo estaban Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Daichi, Sugawara y Nishinoya, en ese orden.

El entrenador dio la señal, y empezaron a rotar. Al principio parecía que por fin habían empezado a concentrarse, pero al rato comenzaron las riñas: Hinata remató un pase con todas sus fuerzas, pero Tsukishima lo paró con facilidad, dibujándose una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer nuestro señuelo? Qué decepción…

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

\- Oh, lo más probable es que no sea tu culpa, de todas maneras todavía no tienes nivel… Tiene que ser que Su Majestad no ha hecho un pase a la altura.

\- ¡Repite eso! – exclamó Kageyama indignado.

"Ya estamos", suspiró Daichi. No pasaba ni un solo día en el que no hubiera provocaciones en el entrenamiento. Fue a gritarles algo, pero oyó primero la voz de Suga a su espalda.

\- ¡Chicos, dejadlo ya!

Pensó en decir algo que apoyara a Suga, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez si soltaba alguna broma se quitaría la tensión del ambiente. Se le asomó una sonrisa pícara en el rostro antes de hablar.

\- ¡Cuidado, chicos, que mamá se está enfadando!

Vio cómo todos se aguantaban la risa, y aunque Suga estaba detrás de él, podía visualizar perfectamente la cara que tenía: el mismo gesto de irritación que ponía cada vez que le chinchaba, y que le hacía tanta gracia. El entrenador Ukai, que estaba supervisando el entrenamiento, también estaba empezando a irritarse al ver que habían dejado de moverse.

\- ¡Eh, dejaros las tonterías y seguid rotando! ¡Vamos! – Daichi vio cómo Tsukishima volvía a poner su cara estoica mientras corría hacia el final de la fila.

\- Eso, no vaya a ser que papá os vaya a regañar…

Daichi abrió los ojos como platos. Esa fue la voz de Suga, ¿verdad? Se giró para verle la cara.

\- ¿Qué…? – no pudo decir nada, ya que en ese momento sintió el balón en la nuca. Fue tal el golpe, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia delante.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Lo siento, Daichi! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Era la voz de Asahi. No le prestó atención, porque tenía otra persona debajo de él y estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo… Ah. Ya, claro. Era Suga. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo murmurando cosas como "lo siento", "¿te he hecho daño?", y para cuando ya estaban los dos de pie, todos se habían puesto alrededor suyo, todos hablando a la vez.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Voy a… voy un momento al baño – intentó hacerse hueco entre todos sus compañeros, pero Asahi se puso en medio.

\- Lo siento de verdad, Daichi, no me he dado cuenta y… – Daichi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le sonreía.

\- Está bien, era yo el que no ha estado atento, no ha sido culpa tuya – mientras decía aquello, empezó a alejarse hacia los aseos mientras notaba cómo el ambiente cambiaba a su espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Daichi se alejaba, todos se giraron para ver a Asahi. Se encontraba petrificado, mirando a la nada con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

\- Eh, Asahi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Noya mientras se acercaba. Movió la mano delante de su cara para ver si conseguía llamar su atención – ¿Hola…? – no hubo ninguna respuesta – Eh, chicos, ¡creo que Daichi lo ha roto!

\- Me ha… me ha dado palmaditas… - dijo Asahi casi en un susurro.

Y fue entonces cuando el resto del equipo entendió, y quedó petrificado de la misma manera que él. El capitán no se había enfadado con Asahi. Eso tenía que ser malo, podría ser casi como una señal de que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Al verlos parados, Ukai empezó a perder los estribos, cosa a la que el vice capitán reaccionó de inmediato.

\- Vamos, seguid con el entrenamiento.

\- Pero… - empezó Hinata.

\- Nada de "peros", no podemos parar el entrenamiento cada vez que alguien recibe un balonazo, y eso lo deberías saber tú especialmente, Hinata – aquel comentario soltó unas risitas por parte de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, pero duraron poco cuando vieron la mirada que les lanzó Suga.

\- Habría que ir a ver cómo está el capitán… - añadió Ennoshita dubitativo.

\- Pues ya voy yo, pero vosotros seguid. ¡Venga, vamos…! Seguro que no es nada – añadió al ver las caras de los demás.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los aseos. En cierta manera se sentía responsable por el alboroto… Había sido todo muy raro.

Aunque claro, el día entero estaba siendo raro desde que se levantó, habiendo dado vueltas en la cama durante casi toda la noche. Había tenido el sueño ligero, y mientras se vestía esa mañana notaba que había algo en su cabeza que lo estaba molestando, algo que le fastidiaba bastante porque no sabía qué era y lo estaba poniendo inquieto. Y aunque era demasiado temprano, decidió irse directamente al instituto: a lo mejor si se ponía a hacer otras cosas se olvidaba de aquello.

Fue al faltar Daichi cuando se percató que era eso lo que le estaba incordiando. Y no tenía ni idea de si la cosa era mejor o peor cuando estaba él presente. Al verlo entrar por la puerta de la clase, sintió una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo. Y sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo notó cómo poco a poco ambos volvían a la normalidad (porque, todo hay que decirlo, estaba bastante claro que Daichi también estaba raro). Durante el resto de la mañana, siguieron su rutina con casi normalidad. El "casi" era cosa de Suga: era algo normal entre ellos dos gastarse bromas y demás, y es lo que estuvieron haciendo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Suga lo hacía con la intención de ver a Daichi sonrojarse, porque, de alguna manera, se había percatado en ese momento de que era algo adorable.

Fue hace un instante, al gastar la broma de "papá", cuando se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. ¿"Papá"? ¿En serio? La vergüenza le inundó antes de terminar aquella frase, y fue creciendo a medida que lo observó darse la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y vio como acababan los dos en suelo.

Aún le dolía la frente del choque que habían dado sus cabezas mientras se dirigía al baño. Al entrar, vio a Daichi echándose agua en la cara, expulsando el aire muy lentamente mientras descansaba apoyado en el lavabo. Suga, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperó a que Daichi se recompusiera un poco, antes de decir:

\- ¿Qué tal está el señor capitán? – Daichi pegó un pequeño sobresalto, apenas perceptible, y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad mientras suspiraba.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿"Lo siento"? ¿Por qué?

\- Por salir corriendo del entrenamiento sin motivo. No sé, supongo que tanto golpe en la cabeza me está dejando sin neuronas… -bromeó mientras medio sonreía, cosa que hizo reír a Suga.

\- Oh, créeme, tus neuronas están bien… ¡Tienes la cabeza más dura que un roble! – mientras reían los dos, por un momento se frotó la frente de forma inconsciente, gesto que Daichi percibió enseguida.

\- ¡Ostras, es verdad, no me había dado cuenta! ¿Estás bien? – a pesar de que su preocupación era sincera, Suga lo miró con incredulidad, resoplando.

\- Es un golpe en la frente, Daichi. Lo más grave que me puede pasar es que me salga un chichón.

Aquello hizo que la preocupación de Daichi desapareciera, sustituyéndola con su típica cara de fastidio.

\- Oye… Que no tengo la cabeza tan dura…

\- ¿Tú crees? – respondió el chico de pelo cenizo con una sonrisa pícara – Porque yo juraría que ya me ha salido bulto y todo.

\- ¡Venga ya! Déjame ver eso, mentiroso.

Cuando Daichi se acercó para tocarle la frente, a Suga le sorprendió que, a pesar de lo fuertes que parecían sus manos, lo tocó con mucha delicadeza. Y aunque el capitán reía y bromeaba diciendo que no tenía absolutamente nada y que era demasiado dramático, Suga podía percibir en esos oscuros ojos una preocupación sincera. Menudo idiota.

\- ¿De qué te ríes tú, eh? – preguntó Daichi mientras dirigía la vista de su frente a sus ojos y levantaba una ceja.

\- Nada, sólo me preguntaba quién es aquí el dramático…

Daichi lo miró sin comprender, confuso, cosa que le hizo reír aún más. Se sentía genial en ese momento. Toda la tensión sin sentido que había tenido hasta entonces había desaparecido. Y cómo había echado de menos la proximidad, y las conversaciones de cosas sin importancia, donde la risa surgía ligera y despreocupada…

De esta manera, volvieron al entrenamiento y siguieron practicando hasta que el cielo adquirió un tono anaranjado por el atardecer. Exhaustos, se encontraban todos sentados en el suelo, resoplando de cansancio aún después de haber pasado por el vestuario. Se encontraban hablando entre ellos, y de vez en cuando miraban fijamente a Ukai y a Takeda, a la espera de que alguno de los dos dijera por fin la sorpresa que habían mencionado al principio del entrenamiento.

Finalmente el profesor y el entrenador se acercaron, Takeda se aclaró la garganta y todos guardaron silencio.

\- Bueno, como sabéis y habréis oído por ahí, algunos clubs deportivos de nuestra preparatoria están organizando viajes de convivencia… - nada más decir eso ya se podían escuchar los ruiditos de emoción que empezaron a soltar Hinata, Noya y Tanaka. Tuvo que apaciguarlos Suga dándole una colleja a Tanaka, que lo tenía más cerca, y haciéndoles un gesto para que callasen – Y, en fin, en vista de vuestro duro trabajo y gran evolución que habéis tenido en estos últimos meses, me he tomado la libertad de organizar una actividad que sin duda os parecerá bast… - Ukai, que se encontraba detrás del profesor, soltó un suspiro y se puso delante.

\- ¡Que nos vamos tres días de excursión a Osaka!

Solo se necesitó esa frase para que la mayoría del equipo saltara lleno de alegría, abrazándose entre ellos y gritando sin parar mientras se oía de fondo al entrenador disculpándose con Takeda por haberle interrumpido, mientras el otro le quitaba importancia.

Después de dos minutos de celebración, gritos y saltos, los miembros de Karasuno volvieron a calmarse para seguir escuchando los detalles de la susodicha excursión.

\- A ver, aquí tenéis las autorizaciones para vuestros padres, dádselas ahora cuando volváis a casa porque necesitamos cuanto antes si podéis asistir todos. De momento, pensando que va a ir todo el equipo más las mánagers, he conseguido reservar en el hotel al que vamos a ir cuatro habitaciones de dos personas y dos habitaciones de tres. Si alguno no puede venir, aún estoy a tiempo de cambiarlas, así que por favor, confirmadlo mañana. Y de paso, mañana podréis decidir también los compañeros de habitaciones. Y bueno, el viaje será dentro de dos semanas… ¡Eso es todo por el momento! ¡Buen trabajo, y hasta mañana!

Todos dieron gracias al profesor y salieron del gimnasio, despidiéndose y yendo cada cual por su camino. Suga salió de los últimos, mirando al cielo y respirando profundamente, sonriendo. Hoy había resultado ser un buen día, al fin y al cabo.

Se quedó esperando unos cinco minutos, hasta que vio salir a Daichi, apresurado y con un papel en la mano.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le dijo mientras el otro le alcanzaba y se pusieron a andar.

\- Perdona, me he puesto a hablar con el profesor… ¡Me ha dado el itinerario que vamos a hacer! – exclamó triunfante mientras agitaba el papel.

\- Vaya, veo que te hace especial ilusión lo del viaje, ¿eh?

\- ¿A ti no? – preguntó el capitán mientras le sonreía levantando una ceja.

\- La pregunta es, ¿a quién no? – rió Suga mientras se acordaba de las caras de sus compañeros.

\- Cierto. Va a ser estupendo, Suga. Siempre he querido hacer un viaje de convivencia con el equipo, ¿sabes? Tengo la intuición de que esto nos va a venir genial, para conocernos mejor y estar más compenetrados. Más unidos. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

\- Sí…

Mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia sus casas en el anochecer, el armador de Karasuno tuvo la impresión, al mirar a su compañero, de que aquel viaje iba a cambiar muchas cosas. Pero no sabía exactamente cuáles… Ni cómo.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Daichi se encontraba bostezando mientras tomaba apuntes justo antes de que se acabara la clase de ciencias. Se había pasado la noche anterior hasta tarde leyendo el itinerario del viaje, los eventos y los descansos que iban a hacer para comentarlo con el equipo y hacer entre todos algún plan que otro para pasarlo bien. El timbre sonó, y con él comenzó el descanso. La gente empezó a salir de clase hacia la cafetería o sacaba sus almuerzos, mientras el capitán del equipo de voleibol se estiraba en su pupitre.

\- Daichi, vamos a coger sitio en la cafetería, rápido – le dijo Asahi mientras lo esperaba en la puerta junto a Suga.

\- Sí, espera un momento que termine de copiar esto.

\- Ugh, ¿no lo puedes copiar después de mí o de Asahi? ¡Tengo hambre! – gimió el chico de pelo cenizo.

\- Luego te quejas de que nunca hago nada y siempre te pido los apuntes – señaló Daichi mientras sonreía hacia su libreta.

\- No tendrías que pedirle los apuntes a nadie si no te quedaras embobado en clase mirando a las musarañas.

\- Y el que estés tan al tanto de mi actividad en clase es porque tú atiendes mucho más que yo, ¿no? – dijo distraídamente sin dejar de escribir. Se le asomó una sonrisa al ver de reojo la expresión del rostro de Suga. Ah, sí, tenía que hacer esto más a menudo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no hace falta verte todo el rato para darse cuenta, llamas bastante la atención… - comentó Asahi. No siguió hablando al ver la mirada sombría que le dirigió su amigo – Um, bueno, entonces te esperamos allí, ¡hasta ahora!

Daichi oyó a los dos salir apresuradamente, junto con la risa de Suga y un sonido que con bastante certeza era uno de sus puñetazos en la espalda de su amigo atolondrado. Mientras terminaba y volvía a meter las cosas en su sitio, oyó en el pasillo alboroto. Dos voces inconfundibles que la mayor parte del tiempo le daban dolor de cabeza de lo escandalosas que eran. Suspiró, y se asomó al pasillo a echar un vistazo, pero la única cara familiar que vio fue a una Kiyoko bastante aturdida.

\- ¡Hey, Shimizu! – la saludó mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Ah… Hola, Daichi.

\- Oye, por casualidad no habrás visto por aquí a Tanaka y a Nishinoya, ¿verdad? Es que juraría que acabo de oírlos.

La mánager soltó el aire mientras sonreía.

\- Sí. De hecho, me acaban de pedir que sea su compañera de cuarto.

\- ¿… Cómo?

\- Para el viaje. Se ve que quieren estar en una de las habitaciones de tres y están preguntando por ahí… Obviamente les he dicho que no – añadió enseguida al ver que el capitán se había quedado mirándola con cara de incredulidad. Francamente, Daichi no sabía si admirar la valentía de aquellos dos o reírse de su estupidez.

\- Lo siento, Shimizu, hablaré con ellos si los veo.

\- Ah, no te molestes, no ha sido nada. Todo el mundo está bastante alborotado por el viaje, así que no le des importancia.

Daichi asintió, comprensivo. A continuación, discutió con Kiyoko un par de puntos que tendrían que llevar a cabo en el entrenamiento de esa tarde, se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la cafetería. Allí se encontró a Suga, sentado solo en una mesa mientras masticaba su almuerzo.

\- Hey, ¿y Asahi?

\- Antes de llegar a aquí dijo que tenía que ir al baño.

\- Ah, vale – procedió a pagar su almuerzo en el mostrador y se sentó al lado de Suga -. ¿Te puedes creer que Tanaka y Noya le han pedido a Shimizu ser su compañera de habitación para el viaje? – no había terminado la frase cuando su compañero ya se estaba atragantando con el zumo.

\- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

\- Lo juro, me lo ha contado ella misma. Creo que se lo están pidiendo a todo el mundo porque quieren una de las habitaciones de tres – dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Suga lagrimear de la risa.

\- Qué raro, hace nada he visto a Tanaka por aquí y no se ha acercado a preguntarme.

\- Bien.

\- ¿… Bien?

_Mierda. _Él y su manía de decir lo que piensa en voz alta.

\- Uh, quiero decir… Tú… estarás conmigo, ¿no…? Y con Asahi, ¡claro! ¿… Verdad? – Daichi no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que en ese momento había adquirido un nuevo tono de rojo. Por suerte se quedó mirando hacia abajo mientras se tapaba la cara con su sándwich disimuladamente, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que Suga no se hubiese dado cuenta.

\- Ah… ¡p-pues claro, con quién si no…! – respondió Suga. Fue entonces cuando Asahi entró en la cafetería y se sentó junto a ellos. Tenía un aire distraído, como si si mente estuviera en otra parte, además de su aspecto físico, que destacaba bastante – Asahi, ¿qué te ha pasado? – lo miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tío, parece que acabas de correr una maratón – respondió Daichi mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- ¡N-no es verdad!

\- Pues ya nos dirás por qué estás despeinado y acalorado entonces – aclaró Suga.

\- ¡Ah! Eh… Bueno, sí… Al salir del baño, um… Me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado el dinero en clase, y… Fui corriendo… - no le dio tiempo a seguir, ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- Parece que te has pegado la carrera para nada, ¡heh! – rió Suga mientras se levantaba y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Asahi suspiró, y los tres se dirigieron a clase. Y aunque Daichi no era muy buen observador, le entró la duda de si aquel suspiro había sido uno de derrota o de alivio.

Más tarde, fueron al gimnasio. Vieron a todos, autorización en mano, hablando entre ellos y esperando a que llegara el profesor.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué, os han dejado venir a todos?

Hubo un coro de asentimientos cuando apareció entonces el profesor Takeda, lo que hizo que todos se apelotonaran a su alrededor alzando la voz junto con las autorizaciones. El profesor pidió que se calmaran y le dieran las autorizaciones ordenadamente, y una vez que las tuvo todas, cogió un papel en blanco y pidió que le dijeran cómo iban a ser los grupos, si es que ya habían decidido algunos. La gente empezó a apresurarse para acercarse a él y decirle nombres, mientras que Daichi y unos pocos se mantenían al margen: él no tenía ninguna prisa.

\- A ver, entonces llevamos… Una habitación de tres para Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita, otra de dos para las mánagers Kiyoko y Yachi…

\- ¡Profe, apunta otra! – saltó de repente Nishinoya – ¡Tanaka, Asahi y yo!

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Daichi creyó que eso lo había soltado él, porque es lo que había gritado mentalmente. Pero un segundo más tarde, al girar la cabeza para ver a Asahi, se dio cuenta de que aquello lo había dicho Suga, que también se encontraba mirando de forma interrogante al as.

\- Bueno, pues ya sabéis, ¡a partir de ahora solo se pueden parejas! ¿Alguien más? – preguntó Takeda.

\- ¡Nosotros! – exclamó Yamaguchi levantando la mano, mientras se acercaba con Tsukishima y éste ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Asahi? – dijo Daichi sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. Era casi un susurro, pero era una pregunta firme que exigía una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- ¡Pensábamos que íbamos a estar los tres juntos! – exclamó Suga casi histérico.

\- ¡Y yo! Pero como cuando me lo preguntaron no lo habíamos hablado oficialmente…

\- ¿Cuándo te lo han preguntado?

\- En la hora del almuerzo…

\- ¡Pero si te pasaste todo el rato en el baño!

\- ¡… Bueno! Cuando estaba saliendo me los encontré.

\- ¿A los dos?

\- … Sí.

\- Tanaka estaba en la cafetería – dijo Suga sombríamente, lo que hizo que Asahi se encogiera -. En fin, quitando el hecho de que acabas de mentir sin motivo. ¿Por qué no le dijiste al menos que te lo ibas a pensar? ¿Por qué no pensaste en hablarlo con nosotros? Por lo menos para no estar desprevenidos.

\- Lo siento, no sé… Noya fue muy convincente…

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! – exclamó Daichi mosqueado - ¿Qué demonios pudo haber dicho o hecho Noya para que dijeses "sí" sin pensártelo?

No dio tiempo a que el rubor se acentuara en la cara de Asahi, ya que Suga, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, interrumpió con un tono más calmado.

\- Bueno, ya da igual, no se puede hacer nada. No pasa nada, Asahi.

\- Perdón… Aunque sinceramente no pensé que os molestaría tanto estar los dos solos…

\- ¡Eso no es…! – Daichi fue interrumpido cuando se elevaron más de la cuenta dos voces que estaban discutiendo al otro lado de la cancha.

\- ¿Por qué no? – gritó Hinata.

\- Porque pasar tres días con un enano molesto no entra dentro de mis parámetros de lo soportable – respondió Kageyama.

\- ¡Hey! A mí tampoco me hace gracia, ¡pero no hay nadie más, están todos con compañeros ya!

\- Daichi y Sugawara no se han apuntado.

\- Oh, vamos, es obvio que van a ir juntos… ¡Eh! ¡Kageyama!

Kageyama lo ignoró y se apresuró al lado de Sugawara.

\- ¡Sugawara, déjame ser tu compañero de cuarto, por favor! – suplicó mientras se inclinaba.

A Daichi se le aceleró el corazón. Se quedó mirando a Suga, a la espera de que dijera algo. Suga, sin saber qué hacer, miró estupefacto a Kageyama, y se quedó unos segundos pensando, segundos que a Daichi le parecieron eternos. Tragó saliva, y antes de responder, dirigió una rápida mirada a Daichi.

\- Uh, lo siento, pero voy a ir con Daichi… Y tú deberías ir con Hinata. Después de todo es bueno que paséis más tiempo juntos.

Kageyama suspiró con resignación, levantó la cabeza y miró ruborizado y con el ceño fruncido a Hinata. Éste simplemente se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

\- Voy contigo si retiras lo de enano.

\- … Vale – fue entonces cuando Hinata sonrió y ambos se fueron a hablar con Takeda.

Daichi todavía tenía el pecho lleno de una extraña mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. Y ambas sensaciones tenían el mismo origen: _Voy a ir con Daichi_.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, cada cual se despidió y se fue a su casa. Daichi y Suga juntos, como de costumbre, hablando de cosas mundanas, hasta que a Daichi le superó la intriga.

\- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que sí a Kageyama? – soltó de repente.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Quiero decir, los dos sois armadores, a lo mejor hubiese sido mejor si los dos compartierais habitación… Kageyama podría aprender muchas cosas de ti, o no sé…

\- Oh sí, ¡porque soy un armador _tan_ perfecto…! - dijo irónico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Suga! – exclamó mientras le daba un manotazo y éste reía – Hablo en serio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No sé si los has visto, Daichi, pero lo dije en serio: Hinata y Kageyama necesitan compenetrarse mejor… Aunque tengo la sospecha de que ya lo están intentando… ¿Sabes que pasan tiempo juntos fuera de clase? – Daichi simplemente le dirigió una mirada incrédula, mientras él seguía hablando – Además… Ya te dije que iría contigo – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Oh, ya, eso… Bueno, qué pena que no esté Asahi en el cuarto, había estado pensando cosas para hacer los tres – aquello era un intento de Daichi de evitar un tema incómodo, que hizo que Suga resoplara.

\- Venga, seguro que hay un montón de cosas que pueden hacer dos personas, Daichi. Tampoco es para tanto.

\- Ya, ¡lo sé! Pero me da rabia. De todas formas, ¿qué le habrá dicho Noya para convencerlo? – Suga sonrió al oír la pregunta - ¿Qué?

\- Oh, nada. Digamos que lo que pasa en un baño, se queda en un baño – dijo distraídamente.

\- … Tú sabes algo.

\- Tal vez.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué sabes?

\- ¡No voy a ser tan mal amigo! Además, es una suposición que tengo, no estoy seguro tampoco…

\- ¡Mentiroso!

Mientras charlaban "alegremente" camino a casa, un peso crecía en el interior de Daichi. Una preocupación que lo reconcomía y cada vez ocupaba más espacio en su mente: Se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba preparado para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Suga.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _ACABO DE DESCUBRIR LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS, MATADME! muchisimas gracias a todos los que habeis dejado comentarios, sois geniales! si teneis sugerencias, peticiones u os gustaria compartir headcanons, no dudeis en hablarme por twitter(alichicookie)! vuestras opiniones son las que me motivan a seguir nvn_

* * *

Suga no estaba preparado para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Daichi. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando rechazó la oferta de Kageyama? Podría haber dicho que sí, y evitar tres días de convivencia que seguramente serían un infierno. Ya estaba sufriendo bastante las últimas semanas, y sólo veía a Daichi en el instituto, cuando generalmente siempre habían pasado el día juntos.

De alguna manera habían construido un extraño ambiente entre ellos dos, en el que pretendían que todo iba como de costumbre, que todo era normal. Pero era una mera ilusión: cualquier cosa que dijeran podría provocar silencios incómodos o miradas esquivas. Y siempre, siempre iban acompañados de alguien más, pues el simple pensamiento de estar los dos solos era inaceptable.

Suga estaba cansado, y había ocasiones, cuando se despedía de Daichi al final del día, que le daban ganas de llorar. Era perfectamente consciente de que algo se había arruinado entre ellos dos. Siempre habían tenido una amistad que había sido tan simple y natural como el respirar. Y aquello ya no estaba. Cuando se acostaba por las noches, a veces se quedaba despierto, pensando en maneras de recuperar lo perdido, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Así fue como pasó el tiempo hasta llegar el día de la excursión. La tarde anterior habían tenido un entrenamiento bastante intenso y largo, por lo que Sugawara no tuvo problemas al llegar a casa, meterse en la cama y caer en un sueño profundo. Lo cual estuvo bien, ya que debía levantarse a las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana para llegar al instituto a las seis, que es cuando el autobús pasaría a recogerlos para comenzar el viaje a Osaka.

Al sonar el despertador, Suga siguió su rutina de apagarlo entre gruñidos (no tenía precisamente muy buen despertar, sobre todo si no dormía lo suficiente) y levantarse para ir al baño con los ojos aún cerrados. Nunca abría los ojos, pues los sentía muy pesados a causa de la somnolencia, y sólo un estímulo fuerte podía hacer que los abriera de golpe. Generalmente ese estímulo era el agua de la ducha que tomaba todas las mañanas, cosa que aquel día no fue diferente. Sin embargo, hubo una diferencia bastante molesta que notó al quitar el agua por un momento. Y como oyó a su madre trasteando por la cocina, decidió preguntar sin más.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Koushi?

\- ¿Dónde está el champú?

\- Ah, creo que tu padre lo gastó ayer. Lo siento, hoy iré a comprar.

\- ¿Y ahora con qué me lavo la cabeza? – se quejó.

\- Tienes mi champú ahí mismo.

\- ¿El de flores?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Es champú de mujer!

\- Niño, ¡no me seas tiquismiquis! Te aguantas, ya te he dicho que iré a comprar después.

Sugawara soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras tomaba el bote rosa de su madre y empezaba a lavarse la cabeza. Después de ducharse, arreglarse y tomar el desayuno entre bostezos, cogió su maleta y salió a la calle, despidiéndose de su madre con un abrazo.

Hacía fresco en la noche, y al estar la calle tan tranquila y silenciosa sólo se oía el ruido que producían las ruedas de su maleta contra el asfalto. Al llegar a la entrada del instituto, decidió apoyarse contra el muro a esperar al resto de sus compañeros, y poco a poco fue resbalándose lentamente hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, cogiendo sueño otra vez a pesar del fresco, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado. Miró el reloj. Eran las 5:22. Suspiró al pensar que tal vez no habría hecho falta perder tanto tiempo de sueño. Pero en fin, siempre era mejor prevenir.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un bostezo grave, que obviamente no era suyo, y se giró para ver a Daichi caminando hacia la entrada con los ojos medio cerrados y la mano tapando su boca. Al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo, agitó la mano en señal de saludo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

\- Buenos días – dijo Suga casi en un susurro.

\- Quizá son buenos para ti… - sólo bastó decir eso para recibir una mirada de fastidio - ¿Qué? No me puedes culpar, me muero de sueño.

\- ¿Tú te mueres de sueño? Venga ya, ¿a qué hora te has levantado?

\- Um… ¿Cinco y diez?

\- Cinco menos cuarto – soltó el chico de pelo cenizo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano? – soltó Daichi intentando ocultar la risa. Sabía perfectamente el mal despertar que tenía el armador.

\- No sé, ¿por si acaso…? Tú no puedes decirme nada, vives a cinco minutos de aquí y has llegado como más de media hora antes.

Eso hizo que Daichi cerrara la boca, pero no hizo que se le fuera esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Suga gruñó y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, cansado. Y después de echar un último vistazo a las estrellas, cerró los ojos para descansar la vista, respirando profundamente. No tenía ganas de mantener una conversación banal, pero el silencio incómodo tampoco era de su agrado. Sólo quería dormir, y esperaba que sus compañeros no tardaran mucho. Y cómo no, su compañero notó que pasaba algo.

\- Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

\- No – respondió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza -, es sólo que… Tengo sueño –suspiró. Eso era mayoritariamente verdad, y se notaba, así que esperaba que con eso no tuviera que dar explicaciones.

Así que simplemente se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Daichi. Por supuesto, aquello hizo que al principio Daichi se pusiera bastante tenso, pero al poco tiempo notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba. Bien. No tenía ganas para comportarse de forma estúpida o distante, y unos cuantos minutos echando un sueñecito no le vendrían mal.

Con lo que no contaba es que Daichi fuera a apoyar la cabeza en la suya. Fue raro al principio, pero pasados unos minutos se estaba bastante bien. Se empezó a adormilar con el sonido de los grillos y de sus propias respiraciones, recordando veranos pasados cuando jugaban al voleibol hasta extenuarse y tumbarse bajo a un árbol a descansar.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la total inconsciencia, siendo el profundo respirar de Daichi contra su pelo lo único que percibían sus sentidos, cuando empezó a oír voces. Él no se molestó en moverse, pero Daichi levantó la cabeza, cosa que hizo escapar un leve gruñido por parte del armador en señal de protesta.

\- ¡Buenos días Daichi! – era Hinata y su típico tono animado. Dios santo, ¿ese crío no tenía noción de lo que eran los ritmos circadianos?

\- Buenos días, chicos – respondió Daichi en voz baja.

\- Uh, ¿le pasa algo a Sugawara? – susurró Kageyama.

\- Nah, sólo tiene sueño.

\- ¡HEEEEEEYYYYY! – ya está. Sueño arruinado. _"Gracias, Tanaka"_, pensó Suga al medio abrir los ojos – Suga, ¿estabas durmiendo la mona? ¡No son horas, eh! ¡Nos vamos de viaje! – rió escandalosamente.

Detrás de Tanaka se podían distinguir a un Nishinoya que no paraba de saltar emocionado mientras arrastraba por el brazo a un Asahi somnoliento y a Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita formando un concierto de bostezos.

\- No son horas de que _estés pegando voces_. Y levantarse antes de que salga el sol debería ser _ilegal_.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo – gruñó Ennoshita tras otro bostezo.

Se quedaron allí en la entrada charlando mientras el cielo se iba aclarando lentamente, hasta que vieron llegar a Kiyoko y Yachi, y un minuto más tarde, a Ukai.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Qué, nerviosos? Tranquilos, el profesor Takeda vendrá enseguida con el bus. Id formando fila para que os vaya contando.

Hicieron lo que les ordenó el entrenador, mientras seguían con sus animadas conversaciones sobre el viaje. A mitad de aquello, vino Takeda con el bus, y fueron subiendo de uno en uno… Formando alboroto, cómo no.

\- ¡Venga ya, Kageyama!

\- Que no. Nos sentamos en el fondo, tú en una esquina y yo en la otra.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¡Porque no quiero que me vomites encima!

\- ¡Eh! Eso no es justo, ¡sabes que sólo me siento mal cuando estoy nervioso antes de un partido! – al ver que su compañero le ignoraba, se puso a gimotear - ¡Tanakaaaaa!

\- Lo siento, pero en ésta estoy con Kageyama – soltó Tanaka entre carcajadas -. Hey, tengo aquí en mi mochila mis pantalones anti-Hinata, ¿los quieres?

\- ¿Anti-Hinata…? – dijo Kageyama con una mueca.

\- Hijo –respondió serio mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del armador -, si hubieses vivido los horrores que he vivido yo _créeme_ que te agarrarías a esos pantalones como si tu vida dependiera de ello – aquello hizo estallar a carcajadas a Nishinoya, Kinoshita y Narita, que se encontraban entrando en el bus.

\- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de poneros en vuestros asientos? – dijo Suga con desesperación desde la fila.

\- Wow, vale, ya vamos.

Daichi, que se encontraba delante de Suga en la fila, se giró al tiempo que Ennoshita, Asahi y las mánagers entraban en el autobús y se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué? – le espetó el chico de pelo cenizo.

\- … Ya sé quién se va a echar una larga siesta en el bus – le respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Oh, cállate.

\- Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Tsukishima? ¿O a Yamaguchi? – interrumpió de repente Ukai.

\- Ah, pues… La verdad es que n…

\- ¡Holaaaaaa! – gritó en la distancia Yamaguchi mientras agitaba el brazo. Iba corriendo con Tsukishima detrás.

\- ¡Hombre! – exclamó Tanaka desde su ventana al ver que ambos se acercaban al autobús - ¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde?

\- A Yamaguchi se le han pegado las sábanas – respondió Tsukishima con fastidio.

\- Perdón, Tsukki – dijo el susodicho mientras se subía al bus.

\- ¿Y por eso has llegado tarde tú también, Tsukishima? ¿Es que habéis dormido juntos? – preguntó Hinata con toda su inocencia. Aquello hizo que surgiera un tic en el ojo del rubio antes de que le respondiera.

\- No, idiota. He ido a su casa esta mañana a recogerlo.

\- Ya, claro – soltó Suga. Aquello iba cargado de sarcasmo, pero como fue apenas un susurro, sólo lo oyó Daichi, que tuvo que contener una carcajada. Cuando Ukai les indicó que subieran al autobús, Daichi se adelantó para hacer un gesto caballeroso.

\- Después de ti, bella durmiente.

\- No me puedo creer que tengas las agallas de llamarme eso cuando soy yo el que tiene pruebas de que la bella durmiente eres tú – eso hizo que Daichi abriera los ojos como platos mientras Suga pasaba a su asiento.

\- ¿No te referirás a esa foto del campamento del año pasado…?

\- ¿Perdona? – exclamó ofendido Ennoshita - ¿Nos hiciste borrar esa foto a todos y tú te la quedaste?

Aquello creó un barullo formado por la curiosidad de los de primero y la indignación del resto mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha, y duró bastante (hasta que el capitán, ruborizado, pegó un grito, claro está).

Pasado el tiempo, se respiraba la tranquilidad en el autobús. Sugawara había conseguido dormirse, y estaba bastante a gusto, pero a cierto punto su cabeza había acabado apoyada contra la ventana del autobús y la vibración del vehículo lo estaba sacando de su letargo lentamente. Pero aquello no fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

\- Hmmnn… Koushi…

Indignado y medio dormido, levantó la cabeza para mirar a quién lo había llamado así. Es decir, _cómo se atreve a decir su nombre cuando todo el mundo sabe que él lo odi—ooooooh dios santo y bendito_. Suga no podía moverse. En parte, porque estaba entumecido de no haberse movido en un buen rato, y en parte porque Daichi estaba agarrado a su brazo. _Dormido_.

Se quedó mirando el relajado rostro del capitán mientras le inundaba la vergüenza. Apenas había visto pasar un cartel que les daba la bienvenida a Osaka, cuando al armador le quedó totalmente claro que no iba a sobrevivir a aquel viaje.

Era hombre muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

_Daichi tropezó con una piedra que había en mitad de aquella inmensa pradera. Se levantó, pisando unas cuantas flores más en el proceso. Era imposible no hacerlo, aquello estaba plagado de flores de todo tipo por todos lados. Había tantas, que su olor le inundaba las fosas nasales. Dirigió la vista al frente, y allí lo vio: Suga se estaba riendo, alegre, y le estaba haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Daichi empezó a correr otra vez, y Suga también, mientras seguía riéndose. El capitán sonrió, y aceleró para agarrar al armador. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pegó un salto y consiguió abrazarlo, pero su peso hizo que ambos cayeran y rodaran por el suelo. Tras parar de rodar, se quedaron ahí tumbados, uno al lado del otro, tomando aire. Pasado un minuto, el chico de pelo oscuro se giró, para observar el rostro rodeado de flores de su compañero, que se había quedado con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la leve brisa que había. _"¿Huele él también a flores, o son imaginaciones mías?"_, pensó._

_\- Necesitas ponerte más en forma, capitán – bromeó Suga sin abrir los ojos._

_\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hago, más entrenamientos aún? Tú lo que quieres es que me dé un jamacuco – Suga lo miró de reojo intentando ocultar una sonrisa._

_\- Hm, Hinata y Kageyama se pasan la vida en el gimnasio y no les pasa nada._

_\- Ah, bueno, en tal caso si voy a hacer entrenamiento extra me tienes que acompañar y ser mi compañero de práctica._

_\- ¡Ni hablar! – rió el chico de pelo cenizo._

_Daichi se quedó un momento pensativo mientras contemplaba a Suga, tristeza inundándole de repente._

\- … _Koushi, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?_

_\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el otro con ojos inocentes mientras se giraba para ver mejor a su amigo._

_\- Esto… Esto no está bien. Todo se ha vuelto raro e incómodo, no me gusta. Me siento extraño cuando estoy contigo, no sé lo que me pasa. Creo que tú también has notado cómo estoy y por eso no te quieres acercar a mí. Y quiero que todo vuelva a como estaba antes, pero… No sé qué hacer…_

_\- Ah, eso. Bueno, yo creo que todo se aclararía si me dijeras la verdad de una vez. Como mínimo te quitarías un peso de encima, digo yo._

_\- ¿La verdad?_

_\- Claro._

_\- No entiendo, Koushi… ¿Qué verdad? – ante aquella pregunta, el armador suspiró con una medio sonrisa._

_\- Tonto…_

_Suga tomó el rostro de Daichi entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, dándole un beso largo, suave y tierno. Daichi podía notar las pulsaciones de su propio corazón en las orejas, y aun así, jamás se había sentido tan relajado como en ese momento. Al separarse sus rostros, se quedó cautivado ante la inmensidad de aquellos ojos marrón claro, que en ese momento lo estaban mirando de forma intensa._

_\- Dime lo que sientes por mí._

El autobús paró en seco, y el entrenador Ukai se puso en el pasillo del autobús.

\- ¡Bueno, chicos, ya hemos llegado! Coged vuestras cosas; las dejaremos en las habitaciones del hotel y después saldremos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

"Ah", pensó Daichi mientras abría los ojos, "un sueño…". Al levantar la cabeza, lo primero que notó fue que estaba agarrado cual lapa al brazo de Suga. Alarmado, se apartó y miró a su compañero. Pero Suga se encontraba recostado y tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado, de forma que no podía verle la cara. A lo mejor seguía dormido y no se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿… Suga?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?

\- … Nada, que ya estamos aquí.

\- Ya… Ya, ya lo he oído.

Raro. Suga estaba inquieto. Era tan diferente al Suga de su sueño… El Suga de su sueño se encontraba sereno y alegre, y no tenía ningún problema en mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El Suga que tenía delante ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarle un vistazo. Se levantó, tomó su mochila del compartimento y empezó a caminar por el pasillo del bus. Anonadado, Daichi se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Nada más levantarse de su asiento, lo primero que vio fue un par de sonrisas maliciosas a juego por parte de Tanaka y Nishinoya.

\- ¿…Qué? – soltó mientras agarraba su mochila.

\- Oh, nada, nada – respondió Tanaka aguantándose la risa.

Daichi les lanzó una de sus famosas miradas sombrías, lo que hizo que a ambos les cambiara el rostro y se apresuraran a salir del bus. Una vez fuera del autobús, el profesor Takeda se fue a aparcarlo mientras que Ukai los dirigía al interior del hotel. Daichi no podía creer que con el presupuesto escolar que tenían hubiesen podido conseguir un hotel tan agradable, y aquello que estaba admirando sólo era la recepción. Todos parecían igual de asombrados, ya que no paraban de soltar comentarios por los más mínimos detalles.

\- ¡Oooohh, Ryuu, mira qué alfombra más grande!

\- ¡Digna de recibir al mejor equipo de todos los tiempos, mi querido Yuu! – respondió a carcajada limpia su amigo.

\- Ah, ¡Hinata! ¡Mira qué flores más bonitas! – exclamó Yachi mientras agarraba al susodicho por la muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban los jarrones. A su lado estaba Kiyoko, mirando distraída los cuadros que había a su alrededor.

\- La verdad es que estos lienzos dan un ambiente muy acogedor… - Suga se acercó a su lado para observarlos también.

\- Ah, ¡tienes razón…! Oye, Shimizu, ¿cuál te gusta más?

La manager se quedó un momento pensativa observándolos todos, hasta que finalmente se arrimó un poco más hacia el lado de Suga para señalar uno en el que salían unas ninfas bañándose y jugando en un pequeño estanque con cascada. Suga rió.

\- Por qué no me extraña.

Kiyoko le echó una mirada de reojo, como si estuviera avergonzada. Por qué, Daichi no tenía ni idea. Él se encontraba al lado del mostrador, junto a Ukai, que estaba hablando con el recepcionista, mientras él miraba a sus compañeros hablar de arte. Realmente al capitán de Karasuno nunca le había interesado el arte, y nunca había sabido apreciarlo o interpretar su significado. Así que ver a dos de sus mejores amigos tan juntos hablando de algo que él no entendía no le hacía mucha gracia. Kiyoko entonces se cruzó de brazos, mirando desafiante al armador.

\- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cuál te gusta más?

\- Hmm… - tras pensarlo un par de segundos, se acercó más a Kiyoko, hasta estar hombro con hombro, y señaló uno que se encontraba a la izquierda de su amiga – Ese.

Daichi no entendía de arte, pero le bastó ver el cuadro para sentir una vergüenza inmensa. No era porque en ese cuadro hubiera desnudos como el que había elegido Kiyoko. En realidad era bastante simple: una pradera enorme, llena de flores, donde se podían apreciar un par de siluetas a lo lejos que parecían estar cogidas de la mano. El problema era que era _demasiado_ parecido a su sueño. A Kiyoko se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara al ver el cuadro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Suga desconcertado.

\- Nada – "Oh dios mío ¿¡acaba de lanzarme una mirada!?", pensó Daichi -. _Por qué no me sorprende_.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el chico de pelo cenizo parecía sin entender qué es lo que decía el cuadro de él.

La manager le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara más, sin borrársele la sonrisa de la cara. Suga se aproximó más, y Kiyoko se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo. De repente se puso rojo como un tomate, y alarmado, tapó la boca de su amiga con las dos manos.

\- ¡SSSHH!

Aquello hizo que Kiyoko empezara a reírse, algo bastante inusual, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque Suga estaba amortiguando su risa con sus manos. No sabía por qué, pero a Daichi no le gustaba aquello. A lo mejor era porque estaba celoso de que Suga pudiera estar tan cercano a otra persona que no fuera él. De hecho, hacía mucho que Suga no tenía esa cercanía con él, y ver que ahora su amiga estaba en su lugar lo estaba reconcomiendo por dentro.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos! Nuestras habitaciones están en la tercera planta, ¡vamos! – soltó de repente el entrenador.

Todos empezaron a moverse, Kiyoko no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Suga y apresurarse a ponerse al lado de Yachi. Aquello dejó paralizado a Suga un par de segundos, y a Daichi le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

Al acercarse al ascensor, tomaron turnos, ya que sólo podían ir 5 personas en él. Hinata y Kageyama, como era típico de ellos, tomaron su equipaje y decidieron hacer una carrera por las escaleras para ver quién llegaba antes. No sirvió de nada que Daichi les gritara para que no formaran alboroto. Empezaron a subirse Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Tanaka y Suga. Le dieron al botón.

\- Woah, has visto cuántos pisos hay, Kou… ¡OW! – exclamó Tanaka al recibir una colleja de Suga. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

\- ¿Es cosa mía, o Tanaka ha intentado llamar a Suga por su nombre? – preguntó Ennoshita.

\- Ajá – comentó Narita.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? Hasta los de primero ya saben que Suga odia su nombre – resopló Ennoshita.

\- Bueno, está claro que aquí hay gente con privilegios… - comentó Tsukishima mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Ante aquello, Nishinoya empezó a partirse de risa, entre otros compañeros que intentaban disimular la suya propia. Daichi los miró, sin comprender, y cuando dirigió la vista a Asahi, que estaba intentando ocultar su risa con una mano, este se puso nervioso y se intentó esconder detrás de Noya disimuladamente, como si Daichi fuera a hacerle algo. Pero el capitán no entendía el chiste.

Se puso a pensar mientras volvía a bajar el ascensor. Era cierto lo de Suga: desde que lo conoció en primero se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho genio, y una de las cosas que lo ponían de muy mal humor era que lo llamaran por su nombre. _Odiaba_ su nombre por encima de todas las cosas. Daichi aprendió eso enseguida, y nunca se le ocurrió llamarlo por así. Sólo alguna que otra vez, cuando soñaba, sentía la libertad de decir su nombre. Sólo en sus sueños. Sus sueños… _Oh dios mío_.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a la tercera planta. Daichi a veces _hablaba en sueños_. Deseaba estar equivocado, pero al echar un vistazo a sus compañeros confirmó que no, no lo estaba: era obvio que había hablado mientras dormía. ¿Lo habría oído Suga? No. Si hubiese sido así, le hubiese pegado un puñetazo. Seguramente había estado dormido, como él.

Deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, se dirigió a su habitación. Al acercarse, vio a Suga apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cuchicheando… con Kiyoko, para irritación de Daichi. Kiyoko, al ver que Daichi se aproximaba, decidió cortar la conversación.

\- Bueno, gracias. Voy a… deshacer la maleta.

\- De nada, ¡ahora nos vemos abajo! Ah, hola Daichi – sonrió Suga.

\- Hola. ¿De qué hablabais? – dijo Daichi mientras entraba dentro de la habitación. Cómo no, Suga ya había colocado su maleta encima de la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. En estas situaciones siempre elegía el lado de la ventana: en las habitaciones, los vehículos…

\- De nada. Cosas… sentimentales y tal.

\- Ah, ya. "Sentimientos" – murmuró Daichi mientras abría la maleta. No sabía cómo estaba consiguiendo ocultar la irritación, pero milagrosamente, lo estaba haciendo.

\- Oye, Daichi… - empezó a hablar Suga mientras sacaba el neceser de su maleta.

\- Dime – dijo el capitán distraído mientras sacaba el pijama.

\- Cuando vayamos a ducharnos… - Daichi entonces levantó la mirada, prestando atención - ¿Me podrías dejar tu champú?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que se me ha acabado el que tenía en casa. Hoy he tenido que usar el de mi madre – soltó el armador con fastidio.

\- Ah. Aaah, por eso hueles a flores – dijo Daichi sin pensar.

\- ¿Tú también? – exclamó Suga, sonrojado.

\- Uh… ¿qué?

\- Ugh, cuando estábamos en recepción Shimizu me ha dicho que "huelo a pradera" – gimió Suga - ¿Tanto se nota el olor?

Daichi se quedó un momento petrificado mientras los engranajes de su cerebro daban vueltas. Eso es lo que había notado diferente esta madrugada. Por eso había soñado con flores y campo. Eso es lo que Shimizu le había susurrado a Suga, eso que le había avergonzado tanto, eso que lo relacionaba con el cuadro. A Daichi le dio por reír.

\- ¡Daichi! – exclamó Suga molesto al tirarle una almohada a su compañero.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! – dijo entre carcajada y carcajada – Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que sólo se nota si estás cerca.

\- ¿Cerca?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Pero cómo de cerca? ¿Se huele desde aquí?

\- Um, no – al decir eso, Suga dio un par de pasos.

\- ¿Y desde aquí?

\- No… - Suga dio otro par de pasos. Se encontraba a tres o cuatro palmos de Daichi.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Uh, puede.

\- ¿Cómo que "puede"? ¿Eso es un sí o un no? – al ver la mirada indecisa de su amigo, suspiró con fastidio y se acercó más. Estaba a un palmo de distancia - ¿Y bien…?

Daichi no dijo nada. Podía oler el champú perfectamente ahora, pero no dijo nada. Le daba la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido a Suga tan cerca sin que el susodicho estuviera medio dormido, gruñón o en compañía. Le daba la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad desde que había observado esos ojos marrón claro tan sinceros sin tener que esquivar su mirada.

Suga tampoco dijo nada. Se quedó inmerso en la mirada de esos ojos oscuros que parecía que le estaban analizando el alma. Notó cómo el capitán daba un paso hacia delante, pero no apartó la mirada de aquel rostro. Por alguna extraña razón, el ambiente se notaba muy cargado, y no sabían qué otra cosa más que hacer que acercarse el uno al otro.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ambos pegaron un brinco hacia atrás, sobresaltados, y en ese momento entró Kiyoko.

\- ¿Estáis listos? Vamos a salir ya, el profesor Takeda ya ha dejado las cosas.

\- Eh, sí… - Sugawara se acercó al lado de su cama, tomó su mochila y salió por la puerta, seguido por Daichi.

Y fue entonces, mientras volvían a salir fuera con el resto del grupo, cuando Daichi se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era. Estaba todo ahí: los momentos incómodos, los sueños raros, los celos… Era tan sumamente idiota que hasta su subconsciente tenía que decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos en realidad, porque él nunca podría haberlo averiguado por sí mismo.

Y lo que más le aterró de todo es que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía cuando, momentos antes, su mejor amigo lo estaba mirando exactamente igual que en su sueño, con la misma intensidad:

_Dime lo que sientes por mí. Dime que me quieres._


End file.
